


Again

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: A sleepy, sexy, and short one-shot in which Kakashi is woken up in the middle of the night for a very good reason.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to insert your own ship :)
> 
> I don't own these characters, I had a wonderful time exploring them.

“Make love to me again.”

Those were five of Kakashi’s favorite words, strung together by a feminine voice, gently waking him in the middle of the night.

“Did you have a naughty dream?” He nuzzles her outer ear as his soft baritone whispers within it.

Her naked body shifts in his arms, warm from sleeping with her back to his chest, “If I did, I don’t remember. I just woke up wanting you again. Mmmmm,” she trails off at the sleepy kisses dusting the back of her neck.

She guides his hand from her hip up to her breast, encouraging him to fondle her. His lazy fingers brush over the nipple they find there, causing it to harden. Kakashi bends the arm cradling her head to lift her hair gently aside, revealing the crook of her neck. He can taste the salt on her skin there, leftover from the dried perspiration of their previous coupling. She sighs as she tilts her head, inviting him to kiss her deeper.

His index and middle finger lightly tug at her nipple, causing her back to arch. Kakashi slowly sucks at the tender skin between her neck and shoulder, and she presses her bottom against his groin. “Please, make love to me again.”

She’s added another of his favorite words and his cock is rising, stretching and twitching to be inside her again. His hand leaves her breast to pull at the shuriken patterned bedspread, untangling their bodies from it. Returning to her waist, he pulls her body close to grind himself against the curve of her spine. Holding her to keep her in place, Kakashi rests his forehead on her shoulder as his breath quickens with his pace.

He’s fully aroused by the time she whimpers. She lifts her leg, and he reaches between her thighs. Sliding one finger into her, he collects the remains of their previous lovemaking and spreads it to her entrance. Returning his hand to grip her hip, Kakashi aligns his cock at her core and eases himself inside through a series of gentle pumps.

There’s a duet of sighs once she fully envelops him. He fucks her, deeply and slowly. Each takes delight in the feel of the other, stroking each other where they are joined.

It isn’t long before the need to satisfy and be satisfied drives him faster into her. She relaxes her fist in the pillow and brings her fingers to her pussy. Kakashi groans, hoping she’ll do what he thinks she’ll do.

She rubs her clit, and it urges him on. “Fuck, it drives me crazy when you do that,” he breathes into her ear and sucks her earlobe. He can feel her fingers working her pussy, brushing his cock when it pushes in and out of her.

“Give it to me,” she pants out, and he obliges, ramming into her as hard as he dares to. Her moans are louder and longer, and he’s dangerously close to finishing. “Come for me baby, come for me,” he growls.  She complies at his words-moaning, tensing against his body and around his cock. He delivers his own orgasm with an “oh, fuck!” and a grunt.

He retreats from inside her body, slathering their satisfaction on her inner thighs. He lies on his back, catching his breath for a moment. The layer of sweat from his exertion attracts the cold night air, chilling him. Before she can request it, he reaches for the shuriken blanket and pulls it over them again. Kakashi tucks her body into his, pressing her back to his chest to share the warmth.

Content with the world and drifting back to sleep, he chuckles, “May I wake you up again in another few hours?”

She sends him off to dreams with another of his favorite words, “Yes.”


End file.
